Night 5
FNaF= is the fifth and final playable night of the main storyline of Five Nights at Freddy's. Upon beginning Night 5, the player will be greeted with a phone call of deep, distorted voices, rather than Phone Guy, with the call ending in static and an animatronic screeching. Curiously, it seems to cut off 1/4 of the way through the screech, three times. This night can be extremely difficult, even if the player has a considerable level of skill, as all of the animatronics are very active, and Foxy will often drain the power by banging on the left door. This can eventually lead to a power outage, resulting in an inevitable death, courtesy of Freddy Fazbear. Phone Call It seems that when decoded, the garbled noise that some of the animatronics make are also based off of the same excerpt, but moved up a few lines. It prepends "application of electric currents or heavy pressure. I looked around the room at the numerous inventions, eloquent testimony of a tireless ingenuity" and then cuts off at "..to indicate." Strategy Lights, Freddy and Cove The most common strategy for Nights 3 to 6 is for the player to simply do this in the correct order: #Close the right door (so Freddy can't enter The Office). #Check Pirate Cove for Foxy. #Check both Hall Lights. If Bonnie or Chica is in the doorway, close the door of the animatronic in question. #Repeat. Since checking on Bonnie and Chica with the cameras can use up power, the player should simply check for them using the Hall Lights. Bonnie or Chica may kill the player if they don't check the door lights often. If the player isn't able to use the doors or Hall Lights, then that means either Bonnie or Chica are inside The Office, and the player will almost certainly be attacked. The player can avoid this if they don't check the cameras at all, but that puts the player at risk of Foxy attacking if the left door jams, or Freddy if the right door is jammed. Freddy navigates the rooms in this order: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner. If Bonnie and Chica are gone, then the player should check only Pirate Cove and Freddy's current location. If Freddy is in the E. Hall Corner, then it is recommended that the player closes the right door, or else Freddy may sneak into The Office the next time the player looks at the Monitor. The player should not check the E. Hall Corner again until Freddy's laugh is heard; this means that he has moved, and the player can open the right door (the player should still use the lights to check for Chica before doing so). Checking the E. Hall Corner after Freddy is spotted there causes him to stay there longer, requiring the player to keep the door closed, further draining the power supply. If Freddy's laugh is heard after he has been spotted in the E. Hall Corner and the right door is open, it is likely that Freddy has snuck into The Office and will attack at a random time. Freddy is definitely in The Office if he cannot be seen on any camera, with the exception of hearing his jingle while he is in the Kitchen. When Freddy is in The Office, it seems that he will most likely attack when both doors are closed, giving the false impression that he can teleport inside. Tips *The player should check Pirate Cove and Show Stage frequently. Foxy and Freddy are much more active than they are on previous nights. *Checking the East Hall Corner frequently is recommended; if Freddy is there, it is advised that the player does not look away from this camera, or else, he will sneak into The Office. *If the player keeps a constant eye on Freddy at the Show Stage and on Foxy in Pirate Cove, Freddy will not leave the stage and Foxy will take a longer time leaving his position. As long as the player can check the doors and cameras quickly, this is one of the easiest known ways to pass Night 5 (Note that the above tactic might not work so often on the mobile versions of the game, as the A.I. is much more aggressive than usual). *It is crucial that the player avoids running out of power, as Freddy plays his song shorter and attacks faster on this night. *Another strategy for the player to use is as follows: *#Check only the Show Stage camera for Freddy. *#Lower the camera and check both lights. *#Repeat 1 and 2. *#Repeat 1 and check Pirate Cove's camera for Foxy. This way the player doesn't watch him too much or too little. *#Repeat all. Now only Bonnie and Chica are threats. *There is another strategy to stay alive against Freddy without having to look for him too much, which is to close the right door when his laugh has been heard 5 times (1. Dining Area, 2. Restrooms, 3. Kitchen, 4. East Hall, 5. E. Hall Corner). If Freddy laughs again after the fifth time, it means that he has changed rooms. Check the E. Hall Corner; if neither he nor Chica are there, the door is safe to open. If he laughs once more after that, he may be back in the corner - close the door and check again. This strategy requires a lot of attentive listening, but it can save on power. *Being that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are all very active during this night, it tends to be very easy to overlook Foxy, so it's advised to keep an eye on Pirate's Cove. Completing Night 5 Upon completion of Night 5, Mike Schmidt will receive his paycheck worth $120 for working the five nights. When the player returns to the main menu, they will find a star added to it for beating Night 5, and the bonus Night 6 is unlocked and selectable, separate from the main game. Trivia *Mike only works for $4 per hour during his employment at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is lower than any American state's definition of the minimum wage. **This can potentially be refuted since, in the U.S., federal income tax from 1988 to 2001 was 15% for whatever tax bracket Mike would be in with his $120 paycheck. Assuming 15% and that they took out income tax already before paying him, as most businesses do, Mike actually gets ~$141.18 (rounded to nearest cent), which results in a ~$4.71 hourly wage (again, rounded to nearest cent). That's just on federal income tax alone, not to mention state tax, which varies from state to state. The minimum wage was $4.25 from 1991-1995, $4.75 in 1996, and $5.15 from 1997-2006. If other taxes were taken out of his paycheck, it's easy enough to push the year this takes place in as far forward as 1996 and potentially to 2006. Assuming his payday was a Friday, this makes 1993 a viable year based simply on federal income tax and minimum wage at the time. If further taxes were taken out, 1999 and 2004 might become viable as well, as further taxation only means he receives a higher base pay. Any Friday the 12th in November after 2004 is unlikely, as the next is in 2010, where his income tax bracket would have dropped to 10%, making the minimum wage $7.25, too high for what he would be making. **It's possible that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza could legally be paying Mike at a rate that is clearly lower than the federal and state minimum wages today. The U.S. Department of Labor allows some categories of workers to be paid less than the minimum wage, to try and avoid hindering their employability. Examples include young workers under 20, full-time students working in certain sectors, and those with physical or mental disabilities. In either case, certificates are required in order to carry it out- an unlikely scenario, given that Mike would only have had the job for a week, compared to the time or money it would have taken for the restaurant to obtain such a certificate. However, it shows that the sub-minimum pay rate can be legally given in certain circumstances. The rationale behind the possibility that Mike could have belonged to one of these exceptional cases is that it opens up the year of the game's setting, so the tablet camera feed can make sense, without restricting the game's year to one where $4.00 hourly was actually the federal minimum wage- arguably 1993. However, this theory is unlikely, since if Mike was mentally disabled, he would probably not be able to avoid the animatronics, a task which requires strategy, reflexes, and multitasking ability. *The demonic voices that play on this night's phone call are the same voices that occur when Bonnie and Chica's heads twitch in the East and West Hall Corners and during Golden Freddy's special Visual Hallucinations, in addition to their respective screams when attacking. |-|FNaF2= is the fifth playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. As well as being the final night of the main storyline. This is one of the hardest nights in the game, as every animatronic is incredibly active. The difficulty level is at a point where quick reflexes are essential to the completion of the night. On this night, the player needs to be even more careful, as the toy animatronics will most likely visit The Office more frequently. Phone Call Strategy A good way to complete the fifth night is for the player to repeat the following pattern: #Wait until an animatronic is in the hallway, indicated by an audio cue. #Wait for 5 seconds, then flash the light, no matter which animatronic is there. #Wind up the Music Box to half or 3/4. #If hallway audio cues are present, check the hall. If an animatronic is there, repeat Step 2. #If any vent audio cues are heard, check the Air Vent Lights immediately. If an animatronic is lurking in either vent or the hallway, quickly put the Freddy Fazbear Head on until they leave. #Repeat. Completion Upon completing Night 5, Jeremy Fitzgerald is awarded his hard-earned paycheck of $100.50 for his work in the week. Once the player returns to the main menu, they will find that a star has been awarded to them, and Night 6 is unlocked and selectable, separate from the main game. Trivia *The paycheck date states 11-12-1987, which means that the game takes place in mid-November (or possibly mid-December, depending on date format). During the Night 1 phone call, the Phone Guy says "...welcome to your new summer job..." This is strange because in the Northern Hemisphere this month is not in summer, but, in fact, the end of fall and beginning of winter. It also has the same date, month and day as the paycheck received on Night 5 in the first Five Nights at Freddy's. **If the restaurant is indeed located in the Southern Hemisphere, then the only logical countries for its location would be Australia and New Zealand, as they are the only countries in the Southern Hemisphere with English as its main language and that uses "dollars" (albeit the Australian/New Zealand dollar) as its currency. However, Phone Guy speaks in an American dialect, and everything is written in American English (for example, on the Notice of Termination slip at the end of the Custom Night, the word "Odor" is spelled in American English, as opposed to most other English-speaking countries, which spell it as "Odour"). **It still may be possible Scott Cawthon intended for the restaurant to be located in the Southern Hemisphere, as he may have been used to U.S. spelling, so his instinct would be to spell in U.S. standards. **However, there is nowhere on Earth where November 12th is during the summer. ***It is impossible to be the Southern Hemisphere. While the correct date format for the rest of the world is 11/12/1987 (11 December) which is in Summer, the overtime paycheck reads the date "11/13/1987" Australia and New Zealand do not use MM/DD/YYYY. * November 12th, 1987 is on Thursday, which would suggest Jeremy began work on Sunday. However, December 11th, 1987 is a Friday, suggesting the date might be in December following the international DD-MM-YYYY format. * Jeremy's paycheck is dated 1987; since The Bite of '87 is established to have taken place some time before the first game, the date on the check indicates this game is a prequel to the first. * Jeremy earns $100.50 for five nights of work. Dividing that figure by 30 (5 nights x 6 hours), it works out to be $3.35 per hour. This is in line with the (US Federal) minimum wage for 1987. *It is possible that the date on Jeremy's check 11-12-1987 is a reference to the release date for Five Nights At Freddy's 2, November 11th. This may explain the oversight of Phone Guy referring to the job as a "summer" one. *The song that plays during the screen showing the player's paycheck is by Lefébure-Wély, which is named Les Cloches Du Monastère. *If Night 6 is completed, it is possible to see "Night 8" or "Night 9" appear instead of "Night 5" on Load Game. If it is selected, it will appear as if the player started Night 1, and it will change to "Night 8" or "Night 9". |-|FNaF3= is the fifth playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, as well as the final night in the main mode of the game. This night is very difficult, as Springtrap and the phantom animatronics are very active. If the player manages to pass the night, they will be rewarded with one star on the title screen. Phone Call Strategies The player must be very quick when checking the cameras, to avoid a jumpscare by the phantoms. If Springtrap appears in a room, play the audio to keep him there. Reboot any systems, then check again. Should he enter a vent, the player must seal it off as quickly as possible. If Springtrap so happens to be leaning over the door next to The Office, the player has an extremely limited amount of time to switch to the nearest camera and play audio. The player can try one last tactic, which implies a high risk of getting Springtrap into The Office, but can potentially save the night. The player can attempt to play audio in CAM 01 and sometimes Springtrap will move there for a short time, despite seeing the player in The Office. It is also advised that, when attempting this, the player should only exit the Monitor until Springtrap is in that camera, in order to avoid a possible Game Over. However, staying on the Monitor too long like this may also cause Springtrap to slink into The Office and hide behind the Monitor. In that case, if the player does not get attacked after exiting the Monitor the first time, the player should sit and stare at that side of the room to stall the threat. The best time to do this strategy is when Springtrap gets close enough, about CAM 02. If Springtrap gets into a vent, the player should wait until he can be seen in CAM 15, then play audio in CAM 02. However, the player may get a Video Error by waiting. In this case keep the Monitor up and it is possible that Springtrap may delay his attack, giving the player possibly all the time they need until 6 AM. Minigame Unlike the previous nights, this night's minigame involves the player controlling what appears to be a dead crying child, with a similar sprite to one in the previous game's Death Minigames. There is no "Purple Freddy" to guide the player, however, ending the minigame requires the player to go to the same room as the previous minigames. The player can enter the boarded-up safe room that, in the previous minigames, could not be entered by the animatronics. When the player enters this room, they will notice that there are a few other crying children standing near the entrance. Purple Guy is in this room, and will start panicking and avoiding the player when approached. After a certain point, Purple Guy will flee into the Springtrap suit. He stands up and marvels at his idea, laughing, until the spring lock mechanism in the suit malfunctions, and he bleeds to death. The dead children will then fade away. This minigame highly suggests that Purple Guy could have died from a faulty spring lock inside Springtrap. Tips Springtrap is very active on this night and the phantoms appear more often, so the player should be quick checking the cameras. Until a ventilation error occurs it is very easy and highly recommended for the player to play the audio in CAM 10, preventing Springtrap from moving further. In this night, every second use of Audio will cause Audio Device's Error. Hidden Minigame The clue the player should have picked up was Shadow Bonnie in the wall this time, this refers to a new very hard to see section of The Office. Right in the shadow to the right of the small plushies of the other characters is Shadow Bonnie, double-click it to access the minigame. This minigame belongs to Shadow Bonnie. He will be very glitched and the game itself will be too. Pressing the down arrow will cause Shadow Bonnie to phase through various other minigames previously played, however one highly glitched minigame shows a child in the bottom left, this is the child the player needs to get to. To do this, go to BB's minigame and use the same corner trick used while in that actual game. Then glitch back to the child and Bonnie will be outside the confines of the box previously, simply get to the child and give him the cake to finish. From here, the final minigame the player needs to complete is The Puppet's. Go to CAM 03 and double click The Puppet's poster, then run all the way to the right; all the ghostly children that have been rescued will be here and the final child is now able to be given cake. All the children will have their animatronic masks on together and disappear, with the balloons floating off. This signals that the player has finished the hidden minigames and put the children's souls to rest. Finishing the game now with this minigame complete will show the "Good Ending". Completion When the player completes this night, they unlock "Nightmare", the third game's equivalent to Night 6, and they unlock access to "Extra", a feature accessible from the main menu. The player is also rewarded with the first star on the main menu screen. The screen shown upon completing the night depicts an ominous picture of the original animatronics' heads laying on an unknown flat surface with a single light illuminating it. The exact picture differs depending on the endings; in the bad ending, the heads glow brightly, signifying that the animatronics are still haunted. Fortunately, this is not the case in the good ending, where the heads do not glow, implying that the children's souls have finally been put to rest. After getting the good ending, the player will be awarded another star on the main menu screen. Trivia *Phone Guy mentions a "Spring Bonnie" costume in the phone call, which has led many fans to believe that Springtrap may actually be Bonnie. **This theory is further supported by the fact that a phantom version of Bonnie is nowhere to be found in the game. **The empty Bonnie suit seen on CAM 02 possibly disproves this though it could easily be a spare suit. **The Golden Freddy minigame reveals that Springtrap was, in fact, the first Bonnie model, the same way Golden Freddy was the first Freddy model. It is not, however, the same Bonnie from the first and second game as he was active during that time, whereas Springtrap was locked up in a safe room. *This night's minigame reveals that Springtrap is, in fact, a Springlock costume. *Night 5 of the third game is the first in the series that doesn't disclose the protagonist's identity with the use of a paycheck. *In the trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Springtrap is in a similar position to that which the Purple Guy presumably dies in, possibly making a connection. *The song that plays when the player beats Night 5 and gets the good ending is called "Don't Go" by Tim Juliano. *The glow of an additional head can be seen in the background in the bad ending and is absent in the good ending. It is speculated that it belongs to Golden Freddy. **The interesting fact is that this additional head's eyes are both glowing, as opposed to the other heads which have only one glowing eye socket. **This is likely just the light glowing in the left socket extending to the other one, as shown in Freddy's head and Bonnie's head. *In the mobile version, the minigame is the hidden minigame "Happiest Day". **This could confuse players, considering that the night minigames aren't in the mobile version at all. |-|FNaF4= The 5th Night is the final main night of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Unlike the previous nights, this one introduces Nightmare Fredbear, who is the only animatronic to make an appearance. The sound of breathing is replaced by Nightmare Fredbear's laughter. Strategies In this night, a number of features of the previous nights change; for instance, all the other nightmare animatronics are replaced by Nightmare Fredbear. However, Nightmare Fredbear puts a much more challenging strain on the player. To keep Fredbear away, the player must close the door very quickly when he appears in the hallway, and if he appears in the Closet or the Bed, hold the flashlight on him until he disappears. If he is in the Closet, the door can also be closed until he leaves, similar to Nightmare Foxy's behavior. This night brings back visual cues to the game, as Nightmare Fredbear will never directly jumpscare the player simply for shining the flashlight, only if they are late in reacting after it has been flashed. Audio cues are still required for detecting when the player must fend off Nightmare Fredbear from the Closet or the Bed, as his laughter indicates he has infiltrated the bedroom. Keep in mind that if the player hears laughter and footsteps, then Nightmare Fredbear has not infiltrated the room, but is either on the right side or the left side. Failure to immediately investigate both places where he could hide will result in at best a 50/50 chance of finding where he is, or at worst, in imminent death. It is possible, that Nightmare Fredbear can go to the right/left side and then immediately go to the other side. To protect themselves, the player should listen for footsteps very carefully to locate him. If they hear him go to the left/right side, and then hear footsteps again, means that he moved to the other side. The sound Nightmare Fredbear makes when he enters the Bedroom. End-of-Night Sequence Night 5's End-of-Night Sequence may be the most significant sequence in the game, as it possibly reveals the culprit of The Bite of '87. The sequence begins with the text "0 days until the party". The sequence then shows the pizzeria in which the boy was left off with four older children wearing masks of Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica. They force the boy to the stage in an effort to scare him. His head gets stuck inside Fredbear's mouth. Fredbear's mouth then clamps down on the boy's head, suggesting that Fredbear was responsible for The Bite of '87. After this end-of-night sequence, the game returns to the title screen and reward them with the first star, as well as access to Night 6. Trivia *The end-of-night sequence implies that The Bite of '87 took place in Fredbear's Family Diner, as the children specifically refer to the animatronic as Fredbear, which would not have been in used when the new owners of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza would have taken over. **However, a commercial for "Fredbear & Friends", dated 1983, can be seen earlier in the game. This, along with the fact that Fredbear's Family Diner was implied to have closed down before the events of the second game, led some to believe this was a different event entirely. ***The above theory against the Bite of '87 can actually be countered itself if one is to think that '1983' is the date when the cartoon was made (thus not the current year setting of the game), and that it is simply a re-run of an episode 4 years prior to the events of the game. *Oddly, Phone Guy states in Night 1 of the first game that "it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe", but a flatline is heard in Night 6's end-of-night sequence, implying the protagonist's death. **However, the protagonist does seem to die at the site of the incident but, rather, is taken into a hospital. This fact combined with Phone Guy's vague wording seems to indicate that the victim may have survived, but only for a limited period of time. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's File:5thnight.jpg|The menu before playing Night 5.